


El paso del tiempo

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>still joking around, being afraid to go home, not knowing how to cope<br/>for many years, i’ve been used to you clinging to me<br/>i guess i can cope, but at least let me know,</p>
<p>are you well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El paso del tiempo

Baekhyun siempre había tenido a Chanyeol a su lado, una presencia constante y una sensación de que el mundo no paraba de girar como una peonza cada vez que estaban juntos.  _Rápida, rápida, una vuelta y otra vuelta._  Se habían convertido en uña y carne; en compañeros de juegos, aventuras, travesuras y problemas a lo largo de la escuela elemental. Siempre el uno junto al otro; compartiendo sonrisas, cumpleaños, cogiéndose de la mano para huir cuando les pillaba un profesor haciendo de las suyas. Eran dos niños que no pedían nada más que pasar el tiempo juntos, sus aspiraciones todavía muy lejos y sin definir.  
  
En la escuela media siguieron más unidos que nunca; compartiendo noches en la sala de recreativos o en la casa del otro, paseos en bici dejando sueltos los pedales al bajar una cuesta con la brisa nocturna dándoles en la cara; abrazos tipo oso, su amigo levantándole del suelo y Baekhyun perdiendo la sensación del suelo por un momento; canciones cantadas en el karaoke y bailes con movimientos dudosos que acababan peor de lo que empezaban.  
  
Sus vidas estaban entrelazadas por recuerdos creados por ambos y el sonido de sus risas en el aire; del sabor del primer cigarrillo y del soju robado de la colección del abuelo de Baekhyun; de los brazos de Chanyeol durante la separación de los padres del otro; de lágrimas de felicidad como de tristeza; de ganas de experimentar y sus labios rozándose; del primer orgasmo juntos y secretos susurrados al oído.  
  
Pero al igual que la peonza se para al final cayendo hacia un lado sobre el suelo como inerte, las vidas de ambos también lo hicieron con el tiempo. La peonza que ambos formaban empezó a tener grietas en las que la incertidumbre y la distancia empezaron a colarse — _crack, crack_ — separándolos lentamente y haciéndoles al mismo tiempo intentar estirar el brazo para cogerse de la mano y reencontrarse continuamente. Las sonrisas no eran las mismas, tampoco las risas y las conversaciones al teléfono parecían faltas de vida. Sonaban palabras monótonas,  _Estoy demasiado ocupado, en otro momento,_  reemplazando a expresiones como  _Mi examen de biología aplicada del martes es una mierda, tengo que estudiar, ¿te pasas por mi casa?_  
  
Y así fue a más y más con el paso de los días, las semanas, los meses. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Baekhyun echaba en falta los brazos de Chanyeol, la despreocupación contagiosa y la sensación de que el mundo no era aburrido. Se sentía solo a pesar de tener otros amigos porque ninguno reemplazaba esa amistad, a la confianza de años compartidos y las conversaciones profundas, ambos tumbados en el sofá del salón en las tardes muertas. Dicen que lo bueno no dura para siempre, quizás tenían razón, aunque una parte de él quería pensar que su amistad sólo estaba pasando por una mala temporada. Que la carga de las responsabilidades no la estaba matando, que el continuo ceño fruncido de su amigo no era nada y que todo iba bien después de todo aunque no fueran capaces de hablar con la facilidad del pasado. A veces parecía que costaba hasta soltar un  _¿estás bien?_  para demostrar que estaban ahí el uno para el otro, como siempre.  
  
Quizás a él le costaba formular la pregunta porque no quería escuchar a Chanyeol decir  _No, no estoy bien, Baekhyun_  en vez del  _Tranquilo, no es nada_  con el que le solía contestar acompañado de la sonrisa que ya no le llegaba a los ojos de la manera que recordaba.  
Dicen también que con el paso del tiempo todo cambia. A mejor, a peor, nunca se sabe.  
  
Baekhyun esperaba que fuera lo primero.


End file.
